verditefandomcom-20200213-history
The Law and Concept of the Verdish Empire
In the interest in cutting down the overwhelming amount of information previously compacted into this document, we have added hyperlinks to various pages that can tackle concepts in greater detail and offer more visual examples. Some major information now linked separately in this document include: # Rank Trials and Procedures # Empire Standards on Equipment, Garb, Armor, and Uniform # Special Exceptions offered to Samurai Armors These concepts are linked throughout this document, but we find these are often the areas most people are concerned with. -Derath Basic Structure of the Empire The empire is directly administrated by a single leader, known as the Verditian Lord. Through the authority of the Verditian Lord, other members are promoted into the "Command Staff", where they specialize in focused goals and gain authority to enact change and influence. All Command Staff have a responsibility to their members to strive to create a safe, constructive, and functioning environment for all group related activities. Not all positions within the Command Staff are equal. Each staff position falls on a hierarchy-list (tier-list) with some positions holding higher authority over the others. The highest members of the command staff are recruited into a major governing body known as the Shadow Council. The Shadow Council acts as a body of judgement on major proposals for policy changes (such as those seen here). Not every issue is decided by the Shadow Council, the Verditian Lord holds the authority to enact edicts that shift how the institutions of The Empire are upheld. Every member within the Empire is known as a Verditian. There are no other sub-groups within the Empire. Old Antioch groups such as the Amorias, the Iron Plague, etc. have long since been disbanded in favor of a full Verdish society. All policies that were once specific to these divisions has since been removed from our standards of law. 'Verditians' The Verditians are the backbone and core of the Empire and all her processes. They dictate the political spectrum and forge the culture. In order to join the organization, you have to become a Verditian. This is simply done by expressing interest in membership to a Command Staff member. The Command Staff member will then provide the required waiver and contract overview. Once a Verditian, the member is subject to Verdish law and policy, all of which is covered in this document. Classification The Empire has evolved much over the years in many ways. One of the most major shifts has been in our historical inspiration. The Empire now has a major focus on Japanese-inspired weaponry and armor. There has been so much of a push to this goal that many law exceptions have been adopted to promote and reward members choosing to pursue the Japanese aesthetic. Most things within the Empire fall into the category of Japanese or European (or otherwise non-Japanese). Verdish Samurai , A Verdish Samurai]]Verdish Samurai are members who meet the minimal standard of owning Samurai armor that covers their chest (Called a Dō) and have picked a weapon handle color scheme (known as a Tsuka). Verdish Samurai can make use of exceptions to uniform standards that add embellishments and additional decoration to their armor and weaponry. General Membership The Empire does not force members to represent themselves as a Samurai. There are many members who choose the European or high-fantasy aesthetic. They are just not afforded the same decorative exemptions made available to the armors and weapons of Japanese inspiration. Each Verditian, regardless of position is also drafted into classification categories: Kelm’s Head Order, '''the '''Axith, '''and the Penvaren'. In earlier days of the Verditian Empire, there were the '''Farthorian', Felaniaon, Vothkaran, and Kelvanian. All of which have become disbanded as the organization has evolved. Axith and Kelm’s Head Order classifications are only in place for the command staff to understand what kind of training a warrior may require. Kelm's Head Order (Derathian) Kelm’s Head Order is the ‘Line Fighter’ classification. They hold heavy shields, heavy reds, and long pikes. The Head Order was originally used to guard the Verditian Lord due to the equipment advantage over most warriors. The Head Order later took on the name of the Verditian Lord in charge, at the time of this writing; Verditian Lord Derath is in command, making the Head Order bear the name “Derathian”. It is Derathian duty to sustain the line for its Axith supporters. Axith The Axith are a support group consisting of ranged fighters and high mobility flankers. Axith fighters do everything in their power to ensure their Derathian line stays functional and strong. Most Axith flourish in open field situations that allow for high mobility. Penvaren Penvaren classification refers to the healers of the Empire. They are the only Verditians permitted to wear white torso garb. They are not allowed to wear white tabards but may have a silver/white belt/sash in addition to their other garb. Requirements *Pass a verbal test on game healing. *Provide a healing poem that is Verditian related in some way shape or form. *Memorize the approved healing poem so it can be recited in battle. (4 week probationary period to do this) Ranks, Titles, and Government Within the empire there are two terms that sometimes are confused: Rank and Title. Rank is based on your combat ability. Title is based on your command staff job. Combat ranks are earned by besting specific combat trials that are listed here. Combat ranks hold authority levels the higher up the system you go. In addition to authority, ranks unlock uniform rights such as color accenting. (These specifics are listed later in this document). Achieving a high rank does not grant someone a position within the command staff, but it is extremely common for high ranking fighters to hold command staff titles. In fact it is very unusual for high ranking fighters to not be involved with command staff. Combat ranks are broken down into two major categories, Elite Ranks and Non-Elite Ranks. There are seven combat ranks: * Pawn (Lowest) * Grunt * Footman * Vanguard * Knight (Elite) * Champion (Elite) * Warlord (Elite, Highest) The Empire Government is usually referred to as Command Staff. Command Staff are separated into three categories: Administrative, Operations, and Training. Each position has a very specific job within the empire and a certain amount of authority over the standard members and other command staff members. Where title authority is concerned: it is addressed in a subsequent section. Command Staff Standards General Standards *Required to own elite level garb regardless of combat rank. *Required to wear elite level garb at least 50% of the time they are attending any Verdish event. *Required to attend at least 50% of official practices (once a week when concerning multiple practice days). *Required to be easily contactable for questions outside of Verdish events by standard members. *Expected to attempt to generate additional growth for the empire. 'Fourth Guardian Command Structure' (also referred to as the training command structure) There are two ranks that make up the training structure: The Fourth Guardian and the Fourth Guardian Taichou (Captain). Fourth Guardians Fourth Guardians are exceptional members within Verdish society. They are field sergeants entrusted with the task of defending the Verditian Lord, maintaining the social structure, and training members for combat. Fourth Guardians fall under the classification of Zeal (integration), Conquest (recruiting), Vindication (production), Abjudication (diplomatic operations) and Fury (combat training). *'Fourth Guardian of Fury' **Fourth Guardians of Fury truly only have one purpose within the organization: combat training. Fourth Guardians of Fury are selected for their exceptional combat abilities within their own rank class. Often times Fourth Guardians of Zeal will refer a member to a Fury Fourth Guardian. *'Fourth Guardian of Zeal' **Fourth Guardians of Zeal are expected to manage recruitment intake and help members assimilate into Verdite. Some examples of their duties are: running rank trials, educating members on Verdish processes/programs, settling minor disputes, etc. *'Fourth Guardian of Adjudication' **Fourth Guardians of Adjudication are diplomats to the lothtarian kingdoms and organizations. They handle inter-realm disputes and are often sent to negotiate with other organizations. *'Fourth Guardian of Vindication' **Fourth Guardians of Vindication are Verditians who are focused on the forging aspects within the Empire. They are expected to be actively involved in R&D while creating new items to boost empire moral and ability. *'Fourth Guardian of Conquest' **Fourth Guardians of Conquest are the agents of generating growth in the organization. They are expected to attempt to recruit and promote Verdish events. Additional Info: *Lowest ranking full-command staff members *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver ring decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Footman required to hold position Fourth Guardian Taichou Fourth Guardian Taicho are the respective coordinators of Zeal, Vindication, Conquest, and Fury processes. *The Zeal Taichou dictates how integration is to happen. They design the intake format and implement changes to better suit the emotional well-being of local Verditians. *The Conquest Taichou establishes recruitment campaigns and specifically targets major areas for Verdish assimilation. Conquest Taichou are major players during takeovers of other groups. *Fury Taichou are some of the most elite warriors who make major advances in the meta. They also promote fitness and training to push verdish warriors to a healthier and more powerful standard of living. *Vindication Taichou advance the empire drastically in terms of technological might and architecture. They are forge-masters that rival the Verditian Lord's devotion to progress. *Adjudication Taichou are expected to deal with social issues afflicting the empire by other LARP communities. Additional Info: *Appointed through an administrative command staff vote *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Footman required to hold position 'Operations Command Structure' Operations Command are generally focused on the organization of members at a Verdish event. Their jobs primarily focus on running practice and maintaining a consistent event attendance for the Verdish public. Inquisitor Inquisitors are a special ‘war-time’ position that is tasked with assimilating foreign groups of fighters. They wage devastating wars on the local lothtarian. Inquisitors are also ambassadors to other organizations and handle inter-realm relations. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord and Tier-2 command staff. *Equal authority to Generals *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Allowed to wear golden tigers upon the bottom of their cloak *Minimal rank of Knight required to hold position. *Appointed by the Verditian Lord General Generals are responsible for maintaining a large geographic area (State sized). They are expected to act as the highest authority in the land in an Administrative Command member’s absence. Generals are also expected to provide some service or program to the organization. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord and Tier-2 command staff. *Appointed through an administrative command staff vote *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Allowed to wear a black open face cloak and a silver/gold ring decorated rank chain *Allowed to wear a decorative gold Phoenix *Minimal rank of Vanguard required to hold position *Equal Authority to Inquisitors 'Administrative Command Structure' The Administrative Command structure act as the highest central authority in all of Verdite, with the power to challenge and change any Verdish process they wish. Administrative members are concerned with one ultimate goal: improving the quality of life of all members. With this ultimate goal in mind they empower the lower command staff members to handle specific tasks and enact out their will. This branch of governance only consists of: The Fourth Guardian Marshal, The Warlord General, The Grand Inquisitor, The High Priest of Kelm, and the Verditian Lord. Tier 2 Command Members Tier two is a unique station for command staff members. Simply speaking, tier-2 members are some of the most powerful Verditians in the Empire and have a right to design their own standards according to title. As such each title holds differing rank rights concerning garb standards: This tier of command staff is often the head of a high-functioning branch. Additional Info: *Only subject to the authority of the Verditian Lord *Appointed through the Verditian Lord *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol *Minimal rank of Vanguard required to hold position The Verditian Lord The Verditian Lord, simply put, is the ultimate authority in Verdite. The Verditian Lord holds the highest power in council and the right to pull titles and ranks from all members. The Verditian Lord monitors all processes and ensures that the organization stays a healthy and fun environment for everyone. Like the Tier-2 Staff Members it is the responsibility of the Verditian Lord to handle allegations of harassment, insurgent behaviors, and any other social issues that arise. The Verditian Lord is a position that is earned through sacrifice and a deep understanding of every program, technology, fighting-style, and relevant issue. If a Verditian Lord is abusing his power and no longer providing the proper service: the empire may vote to remove him from the position, but to do so you must have the support of all members of Tier-2 Command Staff. Additional Info: *Highest Authority in Verdite *Appointed through a Command Staff election *Allowed to wear a Gold Antioch symbol decorated with thorny vines *Allowed to wear a full interior rank seal *Allowed to wear a gold decorated rank chain *Minimal rank of Knight required to hold position 'Other titles' There are other titles within Verdite that do not necessarily fall under the established structure. Paragons Paragons are trial-basis command staff members. They are given a task to perform in service to the Empire. If they prove themselves worthy: then they will be promoted to a full-time Fourth Guardian. *Like Fourth Guardians, they wear an open face cloak and receive a fourth-guardian styled rank chain. *They have less authority than a Fourth Guardian. Priestess Priestesses are members in the empire who are very involved with supporting and promoting the members of Verdite. Some priestess do not enjoy fighting, so they are given a level of authority to show respect for their devotions. *Priestesses are appointed, through merit, by the Administrative members of the command staff. **Merit can be exemplified in the following ways: Crafting, healing, taking photos, distributing water/food, helping with social events, etc. *They hold equal authority to a Footman-level paragon. *Non-combat styled Priestesses have a white rank chain *Priestesses are not to be used in defending a rank trial unless that particular Priestess has obtained footman via combat trials/assessments. *Priestess can take combat trials and obtain the fighting ranks of Vanguard, Knight, etc. Without forfeiting their status as a priest. **Obtaining a combat rank through trials of combat will result in a black rank chain *Priestess are desperately encouraged to become Penvaren. *Priestess may become Command Staff, especially positions like Fourth Guardian of Zeal Noble Nobles are the ‘guest’ title of Verdite. This is in reference to any member’s spouse who participates in Verdish processes to be supportive. Nobles may fight if they wish but are subject to Command Staff field control for the battle. Nobles are considered Honorary Knights by rank but do not have any authority or command control. People choosing the Noble title may not switch between full membership and this guest membership status more than once. Nobles are to be treated with respect by any member. Nobles are not Command Staff Branches Branches and charters are larger organizations within the Verdish Empire. A branch is a high-functioning group that actively runs practices and has self-sustaining infrastructure. A charter is a fledgling area that has some Verdish population that occasionally meets. To set up a charter/branch it is as simple as asking the Verditian Lord to do so. He/She will go over the goals intended for the branch, and the necessary armaments needed to take with you. A Taichou may be appointed to run practices, build weaponry, and recruit members. This stage is necessary for the expansion of Verdite. All branches/charters are still officially parts of Verdite and are subject to the same standards and law. The high-functioning branches of the empire are as followed: 1.) Central Verdite (Michigan/Ohio) 2.) West Verdite (California) 3.) South Verdite (North Carolina) Charters Charters too often do not show sufficient enough growth to be noted in the Law and Concept. Concerning Other Realms It is official Empire Policy to not engage in non-Verdish politics or organizational structure. It also means that no member is allowed to represent Verdish views or policies to the general foam-fighting community in the absence of an administrator's or a Taichou of Adjudication's voice. It is by-design that Verdite is not active in these communities. All members are expected to uphold this approach. However, if we are frequenting another realm's event, Verdite is to adhere to all rules of the realm in question. For example, if the Verdish are to go practice with another realm, we must follow their guidelines and game rules. The same would happen if they attended our practice. Members attending other organization events should act in a way that positively represents the organization of Verdite. Campaigns Campaigns are the mark or new eras in Verdite. For information on events that shaped the campaigns, refer to the Empire History. Laws and Discipline 'Authority' Authority in Verdite is dictated by political rank. Not fighting rank. (Fighting rank command is only for guidance on the battlefield/training and/or used as a tool for self-improvement.) Those who hold a political rank should only assign those who fall under their command to a task for the necessity of the organization. 'Chain of Command' The chain of command is important to the growing structure of Verdite. Without it: proper organization would come to a halt. Members of Verdite must follow the chain of command. Any command member ever abusing Verdish authority is prone to immediate removal from position. Disputes should be reported through the chain of command. Command Staff members will address the issue with your best interest in mind. Those in command are available to you for conversation about any issue you may have within or outside the organization. It is the duty of the command staff to ensure your concerns are addressed. Any command member not meeting your needs in this way should be reported to their superior/equal. Calculating Authority Calculating authority is mostly done for humorous purposes only. However, there is a system to identify who has more authority in a certain situation. First you take the combat rank’s authority score and then you add their Command Staff score, if applicable. It is important to note that when given commands for empire prosperity, all members should respect the title of any command staff member. (Important to note that the priestess title grants an authority score of 2.1 overall) 'Discipline' Major issues that would require police or specialist intervention will always be met with a temporary removal from the empire. We then contact and network to the proper resources for a real-world lawful intervention. From there we let the established and qualified systems handle the issue. Issues that may invoke this policy include, but are not limited to: Sexual-assault, theft, assault, etc.. Where these cases are concerned, the responsibility resides with an administrative command staff member who has been delegated to address it. Small disputes/disobedience will be handled discretely with simple conversation to ensure the member understands why Verdite must function as it does. It is generally best to act in Verdite as you would in a professional situation. Verdite is not a strict setting but proper care must be instated to not ruin the experience for those around you. Verdite is intolerant of disobedience on a truly consistent basis and will result in removal from the organization. The general format of how Command Staff handle violations is as followed: # Approach the member in question and sit down for a conversation explaining the problem and why the rule in question is in place. The member will then be told that this is considered a ‘warning’. # If the action continues, for every infraction the member in question will be sent home. Upon returning that same member will again be sat down in a meeting and be told that further continuation of the violation will result in removal from organization. # If the situation does not correct itself. The administrators will meet and vote on whether or not to remove that person from the organization. If the vote is successful the member is to be notified by the Verditian Lord on the specifics of the removal. Betrayal, theft, blatant disrespect for Verdish leadership, and intended destruction of Verditian property may supersede the process by immediately resorting to removal from the organization. Cases of theft and intended destruction of property that are severe enough will be met with police action. Other actions that may require punishment include (but are not limited to): *Breaking organization laws (including garb standards) *‘Throwing fits’ *Cheating (Blowing off hits) *Prejudice, sexual harassment, intended alienation of others, racism, drama induced rumors, etc., etc. (This will result in immediate removal) *Other actions/behaviors in the Verdish setting that would be destructive to the ongoing processes of the Organization. Verdite’s main goal is to provide a fun and comfortable environment to foam-fight and enjoy the company of friends. Anything threatening the stability of that goal will be met with disciplinary action. 'Empire Laws' The Empire has set forth a number of standards to preserve and strengthen the organization. #No Pirates. #You cannot create and sell fighting equipment to other members for the sole purpose of personal profit. This does not forbid you from selling your old equipment to another member. This also does not forbid owners of a Verdish forge from asking for a mandatory donation to the forge (tax) to ensure stocks remain high to fund the welfare programs. #All equipment must adhere to the Verdish Equipment standards. (listed below) #All garb must adhere to the Verdish Garb standards (listed below) 'Verditian Property' Verdite’s collective property including, weapons, tabards, armor, etc. is created by donations from its members. No one man in Verdite truly ‘owns’ anything forged at official Verdish forges where supplies are provided by member donations. This means that Verdish equipment, armor, tabards, etc. are created in a collective effort by the organization and should be shown some respect as so. It is at the discretion of Verdish administration whether or not any of said items can truly be ‘property’ of any one member. Rank Rights and Policy The following covers the ranks and their issued equipment and right to armor. At the end of the section it addresses the general rule for the equipment queue. 'Rank Rights' The following addresses the rights of every rank. Every subsequent rank has all the rights of the previous. Additional Notes * Pawns can ‘borrow’ armor from the armory for practice use if approved by a Command Staff Member (note that Command staff Member assumes all responsibility for borrowed items). *Grunts can ‘borrow’ more complete armor from the armory for event/practice use if approved by a Command Staff Member. *All Verdish symbols on garb have to be approved by an administrative command staff member. *Vanguards may not wear a rank seal. However, the only 'exception to this comes in the form of colored lacing in the samurai armors. (specifically those on the bottom of sode and kusazuri) 'Armor Policy At events armor is distributed to the warriors based on the following flow: Armor ownership>Rank>Battlefield role. Realistically there is usually so much armor to go around that nobody goes without. 'Command Staff Rank Chains' Rank chains differ slightly for command staff members. Garb and Equipment Policies All members of the Empire are required to follow the empire standards concerning weapons, equipment, and garb (click this link for an organized guide to these policies). Before continueing forward it is suggested that all members familiarize themselves with these standards. 'Uniform Standards according to Rank' Grunt Level Grunt level garb is considered the absolute minimal to pass the ‘minimal combat standards.’ It should not feature obvious t-shirts or modern clothing that draws attention. The goal of grunt-level garb is to go unnoticed and enter events. This garb stage should realistically be avoided and skipped. The intent is for last minute fixes. Keep in mind these minimal requirements are not optimal and members of Verdite should strive to exceed them. (The allowance of brown boots and belts is only acceptable if they are the only items available to the member. If a member buys garb items in brown: they will not be allowed) Footman Level Footman level garb should be quality representations of a garb pathway. It should not feature converted modern clothing and avoid sweat pants. Garb at this level will exceed the minimal standards in all foam-fighting. Elite Level Elite level garb applies to all those of the ranks Vanguard, Knight, Champion, and Warlord. All garb items should not feature any modern items. This level of garb should be impressively put together and exceed even the most strict garb standards. Garb Pathways Earned Clothing (The following Garb items can only be worn or featured if achieved first.) Fourth Guardian Cloak The Fourth Guardian cloak is an open faced black ‘coat’ that extends below the knees. This cloak may have sleeves if desired. It is wearable only by a Fourth Guardian, Commander, General, Inquisitor, Fourth Guardian Marshal, High-Priest of Kelm, or Verditian Lord. Fourth Guardian Marshal’s Cloak A Fourth Guardian Marshal’s Cloak that is red instead of black. The Fourth Guardian Marshal and the High-Priest of Kelm are also the only Verditian allowed to wear red garb instead of all black. Verditian Lord’s Cloak A Verditian Lord’s cloak is a sleeveless, open faced, black cloak that extends below the knees. The cloak features an internal rank seal along with external rank seals on the shoulders and base. The Verditian Lord is the only Verditian allowed to have a cloak with a full interior color of his/her respective rank. Earned Decoration (The following decorations can only be worn or featured if achieved first.) Phoenixes '- Generals are the only Verditians allowed to decorate above their rank seal with two Phoenixes. '''Tigers ' - Inquisitors/Grand Inquisitors are the only Verditians allowed to decorate above their rank seal with two Tigers. '''Gold Dragon Decorated Rank Seal - The Verditian Lord is the only Verditian allowed to decorate a rank seal and garb with gold dragons. Membership Policy To officially become a member of Verdite, it’s usually just as easy as asking to join. From there you will meet with a command staff member who will go over the laws and policy that every member is expected to follow (Failing to adhere to organization laws can result in removal from the group). From there the new member enters a probationary period within the Empire. Below is an outline of policy for new Verdish members and members joining from a previous foam-fighting group or experience. New Recruit New recruits upon entry are subject to a timeline where they are slowly integrated into a full-fledged Verdish membership. (Additional conditions for fighters from another organization or previous experience are listed after the initial point) Immediate Benefits The initial probationary period is over the course of four practices where the applicant is on a trial basis for the time being. They are given certain rights from the beginning: *Right to request or discuss a color scheme for the War-Bound Generation Weaponry. They cannot commission any weapons at this time though. This is intended to save the probationary member money and time before they find a weapon that really works for them. The other reason is to keep this style of weaponry exclusive to full-fledged members. They cannot borrow public weapons (meaning they cannot take them home) without a full-fledged member vouching and taking responsibility for them. No exceptions! *They are expected to designate an area they’d like to identify as a primary style. For example: Shield, Red, Archery, etc. This helps our command staff to tailor training to their interests. This by no means is a limitation on what they are allowed to use, it just helps Command to understand the goals of the fighter. *Finally they are expected to seek out some form of garb that adheres to the Verdish Garb Standards. Applicants from another organization or previous experience are expected to make sure their garb fits the Verdish standards in place. If pre-existing garb does not meet the standard, it cannot be worn. Post Probationary Benefits Once the Four practice period is over: the fighter is considered a full-fledged fighter if they have been adhering to the general Verdite standard and completed the requested tasks. *Right to apply for a Grunt Level assessment. This means that the command staff will determine if the fighting level is worthy to test for the grunt rank or if you will have to wait to test out of the rank of Pawn. *Right to commission War-Bound Generation Weaponry and claim a color scheme. This also includes the right to commission shields and other equipment. *Right to go to events and represent Verdite. This is only available if you are using weapons and garb that meet Verdite standards. Six Months after Joining Certain standards unlock roughly around this time. The Six month figure is a rough/casual estimate in place to give ample time for the organization to become familiar with the new member. But at this time members are expected to have met all standards in place. *Right to borrow public weapons for the week. The reason this is not allowed at initial entry is it’s simply too risky to be lending out the public equipment to members that the organization is unfamiliar with. A lot of time and money can be lost if we aren’t careful! It is not because a member exhibits untrustworthy behavior, we have just had many issues in the past. *If the member joined from another organization or experience: At this point in time they are expected (and required) to have fully converted to the Verdish Garb Standards and Organization Laws. No exceptions. *It’s around this time that we feel it’s appropriate to have the right to propose ideas for changing Empire policy at meetings. Auxiliary Program The Auxiliary program is intended to allow fighters from other organizations or previous fighting experiences to join the Empire without having to completely forsake where they came from. The entire process should be a negotiation instead of a dictated process. Members of the Auxiliary are not required to follow the ban on coreless shields, flails, or back-shields. They are also allowed to use leather chest armor only if they already own it at the time of signing up. (leather armor must however be black!) The non-negotiable standards they must meet are the Verdite garb standards (including the black weapons and shields policy). Dual Citizenship Verdite does not require an Auxiliary member to forsake their membership to another organization. Verdite believes that this can be a great source of public relations. There are some policies to keep in mind for dual citizenship: *Recruiting for another organization at Verdish events will cause Verdite to terminate the membership. *Dual citizenship members are to adhere to the Verdish garb standards even when attending another organization’s events. Refusing to do so will end in a membership termination. Additional Policies *Auxiliary members must enter a 6 week probation period where we will assess their fighting ability and socialization. At the end of the 6 weeks we will assign them a fighting rank (and possibly command staff rank) and allow them access to all Verdish programs. *When a fighter becomes an Auxiliary of Verdite, all future recruits they bring in (who are not from another organization) will join normally as any other member would. *Auxiliary members can choose to drop Auxiliary status at any time and assimilate as a standard member. *Auxiliary members cannot use any Verdish-banned equipment for rank testing or tournaments. Questions, comments, and/or suggestions concerning the Law and Concept should be directed to any Verdish Command Staff Member.